


Free

by audiograms



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiograms/pseuds/audiograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of the relationship between Steve and Rhodey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to help get rid of some of the Cap/Rhodey feels I got whilst writing the long fic I'm working on, I hope readers like it, even if no real dialogue or plot. Please leave feedback if you have criticism.

Two men. One with a straight back and an easy smile, a protective look to be both loving and lusting. The other strong and youthful, with eyes that tell of suffering and age dimming their light.

One freed by the change of time, the other by a law rendered obsolete.

Together it's strong hands, and frantic bodies, gentle cries, whimpers, bite marks on shoulders and "Fuck James, more".

Afterward, in the precious moment between climax and slumber, the unspoken admission that it's not enough.


End file.
